This invention relates to providing a portable platform that secures the endpin and enhances the sound of a cello. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable resonating platform for variably enhancing the tone of a cello and for allowing the instrumentalist to adjust the cello into more comfortable positions during playing. The present invention also relates to a system for securing the portable platform into a particular position relative to the instrumentalist's chair such that the platform does not slide along the floor while the cello is being played.
Conventionally, platforms for playing the cello are full-size podiums large enough to accommodate both the cellist and the cello. Open fronts on such podiums proved to add a resonance to the cello's sound. Smaller resonating devices are typically made of two plates of wood separated by a space. The top plate contains a hole for receiving the endpin of a cello, and the bottom plate rests on a non-skid substance such as rubber or sand paper which helps prevent the device from sliding across the floor while the cello is being played. A cellist typically sits on a chair with the device positioned between his or her feet and with the endpin of the cello inserted within the hole during playing of the instrument. On some devices, to prevent sliding while the endpin is within the hole, a string or light rope is wrapped around dowels that separate the plates. The ends of the string are fixed together to form a loop which extends from between the two plates. The string is placed around the front legs of the chair used by the cellist to position the device more securely.
There are several drawbacks to such devices which have prevented their widespread use. Devices which are not attached to the player's chair can slide forward due to the substantial forward force of the cello endpin exerted on them. Devices attached by ropes tied to the chair prevent forward slippage but do not provide lateral stability. The string or light rope can only prevent the platform from sliding forward; the platform can slide from side to side or on an arc sideways and backwards towards the chair. If the cellist shifts position, the devices tend to skid across the floor. Any slight change in pressure on the cello may cause the platform to move back toward the chair or in the direction perpendicular from the axis running from the platform towards the chair, resulting in discomfort for the player and possible disruption of playing. The rubber feet in combination with the rope or string are not effective against a sudden change in force applied to the instrument. The tone of the cello suffers greatly when the performer does not feel comfortable with the instrument due to the fear that the endpin might slip at any moment.
Previous devices have a single hole for the endpin. Should the cellist desire to move the cello into various positions, for instance to more easily play certain difficult to reach notes, the endpin can be removed from the hole and placed at a different position along the top of the plate. However, when the endpin of the cello is removed from the hole and placed on the top of the platform, it is no longer secure. To move the cello into different positions relative to the cellists chair the entire device may be moved into different positions by adjusting the length of the rope. However, this does not allow the performer to make small adjustments while actually playing. To make an adjustment, the cello needs to be put down as the player needs both hands to adjust the rope. The cello is thus effectively at a fixed position, which does not accommodate individual styles of holding the cello. Since the cellist is compelled to maintain the endpin of the cello within the hole, he or she is not able to move the cello into different and more comfortable positions, thereby adversely affecting the player's comfort, which in turn affects the quality of the sound.
Previous devices have not taken into account the quality of the sound enhanced by the device, a drawback since cellos vary widely in their sound quality. As a consequence many cellos do not respond well to the tonal enhancement provided by prior art devices; indeed the sound quality can actually be diminished.